


disgusting

by zanecore



Category: non fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: this is basically a vent work. giant tw for incest, sexual abuse, and not good thoughts.
Kudos: 2





	disgusting

_it was supposed to be a fun night._

  
when the three of them went onto the trampoline, bringing blankets, she didn’t expect for him to be next to her, pressing his body against hers. this isn’t the first time, but she payed it no mind.

_it was supposed to be a fun night._

when he grabbed her by the neck and held it that way until she was begging for him to stop, she thought it was just friendly, like they were fighting.

_it was supposed to be a fun night._

when he kissed her repeatedly on the head, she just thought he was an affectionate drunk. though when his kisses went down to her neck, she only moved away and preyed for it to not happen again. 

_it was supposed to be a fun night._

as they sat in his room, tired and sleepy, she laid on him thinking nothing of it. he’s her uncle, after all.   
until he kissed her.

_it was supposed to be a fun night._

the kiss didn’t end there. out of fear she didn’t retaliate, she didn’t kiss back either. she just let him. until his hands went down a little too far. 

_it was supposed to be a fun night._

his fingers plunged into her without warning, and she just laid there and took it. maybe he forgot it was her, too drunk to tell. 

_it wasn’t a fun night._

she slipped away from him after he had gotten tired out, telling him goodnight as well as her brother, who was in his own room. as she went into her own room to lie down, she couldn’t help the sobs that escaped her. 

_**it wasn’t a fun night.** _


End file.
